The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery, and more particularly to an attachment equipped with supporting wheels which are rotatably mounted on carrying a rms.
Generally, the width of the attachment is greater than that of the main machine or tractor. However, because agricultural machines often travel in road traffic, the permissible width of the attachment must not exceed the legally prescribed width of a vehicle. With the exception of those machines in which the attachment can be dismounted for road traffic, the laterally arranged supporting wheels limit the permissible width of the attachment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structurally simple design for an attachment for agricultural machinery such that the total width of the attachment in working use is greater than the permitted width in road traffic, but includes a means for re-positioning the supporting wheels such that when traveling in public road traffic, the permitted width is not exceeded.